


Life Support (comic, doujinshi)

by Kitsunebaba



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Comatose Cloud Strife, Comic, Doujinshi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW Art, Whump, everyone is mentally aged up for my own sanity, minor nudity, nibelheim didn't burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebaba/pseuds/Kitsunebaba
Summary: Sephiroth survives his brush with Jenova and now must help Zack and Cloud recover after escaping from the labs.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: 2020 FF7 Secret Santa





	Life Support (comic, doujinshi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yursulily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yursulily/gifts).



=======>

This is part 1.

Gosh I just keep making these things longer and longer.

More will be added as I get to it.

Hope you enjoy and happy holidays Yursulily!!


End file.
